dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zachary Lang
Zachary Lang, often called Zach, is the main male character and the first-person narrator of Mirrordeath's upcoming story, (___). A Kuoh Academy English teacher and "part-time magician", as he puts it, he teaches there to "live a comfortable life in the world's most expensive country." Despite his best attempts to avoid "supernatural hijinks" as he puts it, he often puts on his own hijinks relating to his love of music, and in any case gets dragged into the adventures of Team DxD, whether it's showing up to kill all the mooks, playing a supporting role, or simply filling as the designated adult, often mockingly asserting his supremacy over Rossweisse due to his age. Interestingly enough, despite being an adult, one of his goals is to build a harem, something which eventually happens to him despite his realization that maybe having a harem isn't that cracked up as they say it is. Appearance Zachary Lang is a thirty-three year old man of slightly above average stature. He has messy dirty blonde hair and a slight beard and mustache. His most defining feature is said to be his easygoing smile, which, as T. Pierce Morehouse (one of Zach's best friends) describes it, "it's the goddamned smile of a two-bit, no-good, shitting-in-the-face-of-life kind of guy who will take your money with a smile and waltz on, not caring much about anything else but his own enjoyment and pleasure.'"' Although Zachary is muscular, he has commented that he is "just a few large meals" away from becoming fat. Zachary wears a variety of outfits, but when he teaches at Kuoh Academy he tends to wear a formal two-piece black suit and tie. Outside of his teaching hours, he may wear a wide variety of outfits, but he tends to wear blue jeans, brown boots and a red leather jacket. Occasionally he sports a trenchcoat made of the same materiel as his jacket. Sometimes he wears this to work, much to the other teachers' chagrin. He is described as "roguishly handsome" by Megumi Matsumoto. History TBD Personality Zachary is an easygoing and cheerful person who often smiles, so much that he is often labeled the "Smilester" by his expatriate friends. He is kind-hearted to a fault and is extremely protective of people he cares for, though despite his friendly attitude he seems to keep most people at an arm's length when it comes to his personal issues. While he possesses a fairly laid-back attitude, he takes things seriously when it's important and focuses all his attention on getting whatever needs to be done, done. Music is an important part of who he is, providing a sense of normalcy in his otherwise crazy, supernatural-shenanigan-saturated life. Although he describes his music taste as "everything but the songs I don't like," he seems to prefer songs from the American 80s era, enjoying tunes such "Africa" by Toto and "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey. Despite his cheerful exterior and laid back demeanor, Zachary seems to hold a somewhat nihilistic view on both human society and the supernatural world as a whole, a view that he hides behind humor and a good-natured personality. While his alignment isn't a façade entirely, he does admit to hating both supernatural creatures and humans, though he quickly covers it up as a joke. He occasionally refers to himself as a "Spanish flea." Plot TBD Powers and Abilities Equipment Trivia Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Humans